supernaturalbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Exorcismo
Exorcismo é um método de exorcizar demônios, comumente através de encantamentos latinos.thumb|296px Definição Exorcismo é o ato de expulsar, ou repelir os demônios de pessoas, lugares ou coisas que são possuídas ou infestadas por, ou são susceptíveis de se tornarem vítimas ou instrumentos de sua malignidade. Durante o ritual de exorcismo, um adjuration solene e autoritária do demônio é aplicada em nome de Deus ou de qualquer dos poderes superiores para que o demônio está sujeito. Uso Na série, exorcismo são apresentados como tendo duas partes. Os expulsa o demônio de primeira a embarcação ocupada (como fumaça preta) ea segunda envia o demônio de volta para o inferno (mostrado como a fumaça preta sendo enviado para baixo deixando marcas carbonizados no chão). A segunda parte não é obrigatória, ou pode ser interrompida permitindo o demônio para escapar e possuir outro receptáculo. História São utilizadas várias adaptações na série, todos eles sendo tomadas a partir da Romanum Rituale. O seguinte é uma tradução linha por linha direta dos Salmos de ritos de exorcismo e Rituale Romanum, com anotações sobre diferentes observados em vários episódios: Em O Viajante Fantasma Como visto no episódio, uma versão do Salmo 68 (67) é recitado por Sam Winchester como ele leu no diário de seu pai "Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino (...) per caelum, caelum antiquos, (...), glori Patri", which can be translated to English as :"Kingdoms of Earth, sing to God, praises to the Lord (...)". However, a lot of differences between the Psalm are presented. Other... "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica... Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."'' Tradução:"Esconjuro-vos, todo o espírito impuro, todo poder satânico, cada incursão do adversário infernal, cada legião, toda congregação e seita diabólica ... Portanto, maldito dragão e toda legião diabólica, nós vos suplicamos ... Deixem de enganar as criaturas humanas, e da condenação eterna para convencê-los de que o veneno da ... Vá embora, Satanás, inventor e mestre de todas as mentiras, inimigo da salvação do homem ... Humilha-te sob a poderosa mão de Deus, treme e foge quando invocarmos o Santo e terrível Nome que faz com que o inferno tremer ... das ciladas do diabo ... , livrai-nos, Senhor. V. que a tua Igreja para servir-Te em paz e liberdade, nós te pedimos, ouvi-nos. " '''Exorcismo' (do latim tardio Exorcismus , de ἐξορκισμός grego, exorkismos - ligação por juramento) é a prática religiosa de expulsar demônios ou outras entidades espirituais de uma pessoa ou lugar que se acredita ter possuído. Dependendo das crenças espirituais do exorcista, isso pode ser feito, fazendo com que a entidade a fazer um juramento, realizando um ritual elaborado, ou simplesmente por comandando-o a partir em nome de um poder superior. A prática é bastante antiga e faz parte do sistema de crença de muitas culturas e religiões. Poder do Exorcismo Embora qualquer ser pode realizar um exorcismo pela leitura, alguns seres possuem o poder de exorcizar os demônios naturalmente. Trata-se de uma energia muito rara. Personagens Com esse Poder *Fome *Jesse Turner *Sam Winchester (depois de consumir grandes quantidades de sangue de demônio) *Anjos. *Demônios mais poderosos. Desvantagem e falhas. * Após o fim da primeira etapa do exorcismo, o demônio se torna muito mais poderoso, sendo a partir de então capaz de atuar no plano material sem um receptáculo. Desta forma o caçador precisa ser rápido em concluir o exorcismo antes que o demônio tenha a chance de atacá-lo. * Quando Meg estava possuindo Sam, ela foi capaz de usar um sigilo para impedir que pudessem lhe expulsar com um exorcismo, mas esta técnica se provou ineficaz se o sigilo for queimado. * Como os demônios não se importam com o bem estar de seus receptáculos, o corpo que está sendo possuído só irá se sustentar enquanto estiver preenchido com o demônio. Quando o exorcismo for concluído, há grandes chances da vítima da possessão não sobreviver dependendo de seus ferimentos. Categoria:Rituais